TURN BACK THE PENDULUM
|print usa = Sep 6, 2011 |digital us = |isbn us = 978-1421533131 |chapters = -108. TURN BACK THE PENDULUM -107. Turn Back The Pendulum 2 -106. Turn Back The Pendulum 3 -105. Turn Back The Pendulum 4 -104. Turn Back The Pendulum 5 -103. Turn Back The Pendulum 6 -102. Turn Back The Pendulum 7 -101. Turn Back The Pendulum 8 -100. Turn Back The Pendulum 9 |viz = }} TURN BACK THE PENDULUM is the thirty-sixth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Find out what happened in the Soul Society one hundred years ago. Kisuke Urahara is the new captain of Twelfth Division—now if only he could get along with his assistant captain. And Shinigami captain, Shinji Hirako, suspects something sinister is going on with his second in command, Sōsuke Aizen. Bleach All Stars Chapters -108. Turn Back The Pendulum 110 years before the battle in the Fake Karakura Town, the then-captains gather to welcome the newest captain. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Sōsuke Aizen # Shinji Hirako # Hiyori Sarugaki # Love Aikawa # Lisa Yadōmaru # Shunsui Kyōraku # Jūshirō Ukitake # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Kensei Muguruma # Kisuke Urahara Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 206: The Past Chapter Begins! The Truth from 110 Years Ago -107. Turn Back The Pendulum 2 Urahara's promotion ceremony takes place and Kisuke introduces himself to his new Division. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kisuke Urahara # Shinji Hirako # Sōsuke Aizen # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Love Aikawa # Kensei Muguruma # Hiyori Sarugaki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Jūshirō Ukitake # Retsu Unohana # Ginrei Kuchiki # Shunsui Kyōraku # Seinosuke Yamada Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 207: 12th Division's New Captain, Urahara Kisuke -106. Turn Back The Pendulum 3 Urahara and Hiyori visit the Nest of Maggots. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Yoruichi Shihōin # Suì-Fēng # Kisuke Urahara # Hiyori Sarugaki # Mayuri Kurotsuchi Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 208: Aizen and the Genius Boy -105. Turn Back The Pendulum 4 Urahara asks Mayuri to help him establish a new organization, while Ukitake tries to persuade Kaien to become his lieutenant. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Hiyori Sarugaki # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Kisuke Urahara # Byakuya Kuchiki # Ginrei Kuchiki # Yoruichi Shihōin # Jūshirō Ukitake # Kaien Shiba # Sōsuke Aizen # Gin Ichimaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 208: Aizen and the Genius Boy -104. Turn Back The Pendulum 5 With souls mysteriously disappearing in Rukongai, the Ninth Division head out to investigate. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Shinji Hirako # Sōsuke Aizen # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Kisuke Urahara # Hiyori Sarugaki # Kensei Muguruma # Kaname Tōsen # Shinobu Eishima # Izaemon Tōdō # Heizō Kasaki # Mashiro Kuna # Shūhei Hisagi Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 208: Aizen and the Genius Boy * Episode 209: Muguruma's 9th Division, Moves Out -103. Turn Back The Pendulum 6 Realizing that his subordinates have vanished too, Kensei sets up camp and sends for a researcher to analyze the area. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kensei Muguruma # Mashiro Kuna # Shinobu Eishima # Tōdō Izaemon # Heizō Kasaki # Kaname Tōsen # Shūhei Hisagi # Mayuri Kurotsuchi # Hiyori Sarugaki # Kisuke Urahara # Akon # Kuna Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 209: Muguruma's 9th Division, Moves Out * Episode 210: Hiyori dies? The Beginning of Tragedy -102. Turn Back The Pendulum 7 In an emergency meeting, Yamamoto sends several captains and lieutenants to reinforce the Ninth Division. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Yoruichi Shihōin # Retsu Unohana # Shinji Hirako # Kisuke Urahara # Jūshirō Ukitake # Shunsui Kyōraku # Ginrei Kuchiki # Love Aikawa # Hachigen Ushōda # Tessai Tsukabishi # Lisa Yadōmaru # Hiyori Sarugaki # Kensei Muguruma Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 210: Hiyori dies? The Beginning of Tragedy -101. Turn Back The Pendulum 8 The Hollowfied Kensei and Mashiro attack the reinforcements. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Lisa Yadōmaru # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Love Aikawa # Hiyori Sarugaki # Shinji Hirako # Kensei Muguruma # Mashiro Kuna # Hachigen Ushōda # Kisuke Urahara # Tessai Tsukabishi Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 210: Hiyori dies? The Beginning of Tragedy -100. Turn Back The Pendulum 9 As Shunsui patrols Seireitei, the Shinigami in Rukongai struggle and come under attack from their own "allies". Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Shunsui Kyōraku # Sōsuke Aizen # Nanao Ise # Lisa Yadōmaru # Kensei Muguruma # Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi # Hachigen Ushōda # Shinji Hirako # Hiyori Sarugaki # Love Aikawa # Kaname Tōsen # Gin Ichimaru Episodes adapted from this chapter: * Episode 211: Betrayal! Aizen's Secret Maneuvers Author's Notes References Navigation 36